


NER CYAR'IKA - RATIIN - (Always)

by HippoHope



Series: NER CYAR'IKA [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is super powerful y'all, Because they deserve a second chance, Let's hope everybody is happy here, M/M, Mpreg, Okay How do I begin, The Mandalorian side story maybe, Zilva and Medine got a second chance, force ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: Zilva and Medine meet again because they deserve a second chance.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, Medine Djarin/Zilva Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: NER CYAR'IKA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672675
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes people, I really did it *beating up myself*  
> Because I can't get the ideas out of my mind and a part of me believes that Zilva and Medine deserve another chance of their love.
> 
> Hope you like this series and let's go on this wild ride with me!

/

/

/

__

_‘I love you, Zilva Vizla. No matter how much I try to deny it or reject you, I always love you and I want you to be happy with your life. After I am gone...it is absolutely okay if you will be with someone else…’_

_‘I only love you, Medi. I can’t love any other.....................’_

_/_

_‘Medi….Medi please...wake up….wake up….’_

_The body was getting cold in his embrace, no matter how many times he called him, he wouldn’t wake up…._

_‘Medi no….I can’t…..I can’t live without you’_

__  
/

/

/

Zilva opens his eyes abruptly, he gets up to sit, his whole body heaves as he’s panting in the middle of the night. 

It was a dream, again. 

He shakes his head to get rid of those unwanted haunting feelings and maybe his own hangover too before getting up and walking to the front of his cottage, doesn’t forget to grab the nearest bottle of liquor with him. 

He walks out to the front of the beach, looking up to the bright stars above as he’s listening to the sound of the wave. 

__  
‘I will see you in the stars’  


The voice is still clear on his mind as if it was just yesterday. He lifts the bottle of liquor to his mouth and downs it. Wiping his mouth after he finishes it, and maybe wiping his tears too.

No matter how many years have passed, he never forgets him. His one and only love. 

Sometimes when he thinks he’s doing okay, the memory just surges up and overwhelms him again. Maybe his own feeling that he’s been trying to suppress since he lost him. It’s almost haunting. The more he thinks about it, the more tears rolling down his face. The scars all over his body have nothing compare to how painful he’s feeling inside.

I miss you so much, Medi. 

/

/

/

/

/

**NER CYAR'IKA - RATIIN - (Always)**

/

/

/

Little Nadine wakes up in the middle of the night because he wants to go to the bathroom. The little thing climbs down from his pod and walks to the bathroom, he needs to remember that he’s staying over at his grandpa’s house so he will walk to the right way to pee pee. 

After finishing his business he feels content and walking back to his pod with half-closed eyes. Before he reaches his pod, he sees a body laying and snoring on the floor in the middle of the living area. None other than his grandpa, it’s not the first time the child finds the old man like this. His smell suggests that he’s drunk too, as always.

The man is mumbling something in his sleep, looks like he’s having a nightmare. He’s talking and yelling in sleep as if he’s in pain, and sorrow. Little Nadine can feel that through the force, the man is very sad and he feels bad for him. His grandpa is very kind and fun to be around, he shouldn’t be this sad when he’s alone at night like this.

As the little one is about to reach out to him and touch him, to use his power to relieve him from his pain.

A glowing dim light of a body suddenly appears out of nowhere, his little three finger paw stops in mid air. That body sits down and touches his grandpa’s forehead. Nadine is witnessing everything with his big round eyes, he thinks he blinks a few times.

Finally the old man calms down and goes back to sleep. 

And then that glowing one turns to him, he flinches a little. 

‘Hey little one’ He greets with beautiful smile,

“Ah…” Nadine blinks, 

‘I know you can see me because you’re very powerful in what you have’ 

“Eh….” He still can’t think of good word to talk, he still can’t talk anyway,

But this one looks very familiar, the child looks at the framed photo on the wall and looks back at him. He knows now where he has seen that face before.

‘Yes, that’s me. I’m your Papa’s father, your grandfather, son’ He says kindly,

“.....Ganpa?” One of few words he can say right now, 

‘That’s right, very good. Din has taught you well’ His smiles is beautiful and full of love,

Thinking about it, the child feels like he has seen this glowing light quite a few times, usually when he woke up during the night. The glowing light will be with his grandpa, calming him down during his nightmare. And he thought he’d seen things because he was sleepy or it was his own imagination, nope.

‘I died a long time ago but I can’t go to Manda because I’m worried about your father and him, especially him’ He motions to the one laying on the floor, he drank until he passed out again.

‘Your father is doing good and I’m not worried about him anymore, but him…..’ He sighs, yes a ghost can sigh, and his beautiful face looks sad too. 

Because Zilva always got himself drunk and crying in his sleep all through these years and he feels bad, yes a ghost can feel bad. The old man still misses his one great love and he loves Medine so much he wouldn’t take any other lovers. 

A pair of big eyes just look at him, 

‘I have an idea, but I need your help’ The glowing light sits down in front of him, 

“Eh?” 

‘You want everyone to be happy right?’ He asks,

“Ah...debadawah” He nods,

‘I know you’ll say yes’ He smiles, gosh he’s so beautiful, 

‘Alright, do like this’ He reaches his palms out,

The little green child looks at his both three finger small paws and reaches out as well, 

‘A force ghost taught me this, just close your eyes and concentrate. Imagining the night sky’

The kid really does as he says, he closes his big round eyes and focuses on the image of the night sky in his mind, 

‘Now you’re opening the night sky with your power……’

/

/

/

In the galaxy far far away,

A ship is racing through the space with its full speed, trying to escape from the chasing ones. Its left wing got shot and starts to lose its balance. 

But the ship purposely goes down vertically, letting all the tie fighters fly pass it before abruptly changing direction. 

She almost makes it when some fighter ships are on her tail again.

/

/

/

Outside the cottage, 

The sky above the sea starts rumbling with lightning and the cloud breaks apart into a small portal. 

‘That’s good. Now imagining in the middle of the galaxy where ships are chasing and firing at each other. You’re opening the small portal in front of them’

Little one has his ears perking up as he’s focusing even more. 

/

/

/

The ship almost gets another hit when she goes to the portal and disappears, leaving all the tie fighters flying around in confusion.

‘We lost it’ 

‘How could we, that’s impossible’

‘Short hyperdrive maybe, keep searching around’

And they scatter around, searching for the target.

/

/

/

‘That’s it’ The glowing body says,

Little Nadine opens his eyes and then there’s the sound of something falling from the sky and clashes into the sea. 

“Eh!” The kid looks startled,

At the same time Zilva abruptly opens his eyes, he immediately knows something happened so he gets up and runs out of the cottage.

‘Good job’ The glowing body gives the little one the sweet smile before disappearing in front of his eyes,

“Eh?” The child looks around but he’s not here anymore.

In the sea, a ship is sinking down and Zilva already jumps into the water.

/

“What’s that?” Din wakes up because of the loud clash, he looks alert, afraid it will be some kind of quake and big wave again.

“I’ll go check outside, stay with the kids” Paz is already up, 

“Be careful” Din also goes to the nursery to check the twin girls. His oldest son stays with his grandpa tonight.

Paz goes outside his house and straight to the sea where he hears the loud clash. His eyes are witnessing a ship half sinking into the sea and his uncle emerging to the surface, holding a body in his arms.

“Uncle!” Paz rushes up to him, 

“He’s the only one I found on that ship” Zilva lays the person down on the beach, 

Paz gasps, “A mandalorian?” 

Helmet and armor, is he from other clans?

“I know” Zilva knows he’s a mandalorian but something really is disturbing his mind, the more he looks at this mandalorian, the more it rings through him. The armor, the helmet, everything looks so familiar in his eyes, too familiar. 

The one starts coughing, struggling to breathe.

“We have to remove his helmet now or else he might die” Paz comments, 

He knows the person might choose to die rather than being dehelmed but they can’t just leave him like this, it might not be on time to fetch Doc here, it’s still dark too.

Paz takes a good look at the ship in the water, is that….? Doesn’t it look so similar to Razor Crest? 

“We have no time, we have to act now” Zilva has decided, because something is disturbing his mind too goddamn much, 

He removes the person’s helmet then his eyes widen. 

He stands up and walks backward as if he’s seen a ghost.

“Uncle?” 

The person laying here...it’s impossible.

“.....Medine……” 

“What?” Paz tries not to look at the person’s face, but too late, he thinks he has seen that face somewhere too. He gasps once realization hits him. 

He has seen this face from his uncle’s cottage, the photo hanging on the wall. 

“No...it’s impossible” Zilva keeps shaking his head as the person’s still laying unconscious there. 

/

/

/

….Zilva wouldn’t take any other lovers because he loves Medine so much and he has sworn himself to love only him.

What if….it's still him, the alive one, then it should be okay right? 

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it and regret nothing.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. GHOST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the warm welcome!

/

/

/

A pair of eyelids slowly open and blink a few times before the view of the surroundings is absorbed into his brain, bright sunlight through the window, warm breeze blowing the curtains through it. 

His eyes widen once his brain registers that he isn’t familiar with this place. The person immediately gets up.

“Hello” A voice greets him, 

He sharply turns, a person is sitting beside the bed he’s been laying,

“What...holy shit...where’s my helmet!” He touches his face and almost screams, shit….he has been dehelmed, it’s just like death penalty. 

“Please relax, your helmet is on the bedside” That person tells him, 

“But please...you don’t have to put it on, I’m a mandalorian too and I reveal my face to you” That person says, 

He looks at him more carefully, he’s a mandalorian too? Then why does he reveal his face to him? For him it’s understandable that he was drowning last thing he remembers but this person?

“Let me ask you something, is there any chance that your name is….Medine Djarin?” He asks, almost unsure, almost scared, 

He flinches, “How could you know my name?” Surely it hasn’t been written on anything with him, even any of his belongings or devices.

The person gasps loudly, his breathing is short now, he looks almost scared, like he’s about to cry.

“....Papa…”

“What??” He blinks,

“Papa, it’s me. My name is Din Djarin, I’m your son” Din introduces himself, now he feels his eyes teary.

“What?!” The person asks again even in higher tone, 

“Please tell me you remember me, I’m your son, Din” Din is pleading, 

“Din? No…..” Disbelief and horror flashes on his face, this man really looks familiar to him as if he really has known him somewhere in his life but, “My son died last year and he was only ten years old” 

This time Din blinks, “What?”

“And yes...his name was Din” 

And silence takes over them both.

/

/

/

“I don’t understand this” 

Paz walks back and forth in the living area, he’s worried about Din but it has to be him alone with that mysterious man who just fell from the sky and happened to resemble his father so much like, every inch.

Din has the worst horror expression on his face once he sees the man’s face. And not just his face, his armor and helmet are also the same as Din’s father’s. 

Din pleads to be alone with this man because he needs to make sure if he’s really his father.

His uncle has lost his mind already. He falls quiet since the person’s face was revealed up until now as he’s fixing his eyes on the framed photo on the wall.

‘It’s impossible’ He’s telling himself, 

Medine, what is this? Why is this happening? 

He has witnessed his death, he held Medine in his arms when he breathed his last breath. He was there at his funeral when his body was burned into ashes. 

Zilva keeps touching the beskar ring on his neck, the one that he gave to Medine long time ago, a reminiscence of him that he keeps close to his heart. 

He shakes his head again, it can’t be. Medi, tell me what’s going on. 

But the photo is only staring back at him.

Then Din emerges from the bedroom.

“Cyar’ika, how is it? Paz approaches him,

“I…..I need to sit….” Din walks limply and Paz supports him, coaxing him to the couch.

They’re all in Zilva’s cottage and the mysterious man is resting in Zilva’s bedroom. 

Din sits still and doesn’t say anything, looks like he’s shocked from something. Din thinks he needs a drink but thinks again, he’s still breastfeeding the kids so maybe no. 

“He…” He begins, “He says his name is Medine Djarin, he’s my papa”

All of them gasp, 

Zilva knows since the very moment he sees that face, he knows immediately that his Medine but how could this even happen.

“But….” Din continues, “He also says he has a son but his son was just ten years old and passed away last year….and his name was Din” 

They gasp even more, 

“From what he told me, he said he’s thirty years old and was trying to escape from Imperial ships before his ship clashed here” 

“That’s impossible….” Zilva mutters under his breath,

Thirty years old? That was like twenty years ago. 

“I know it might sound crazy but is it possible that he’s from the past?” Paz suggests,

“I think so too but how come his past is so different from ours” Din says, 

“That, I have no idea” Paz shakes his head,

“Different dimension” Zilva speaks up and everyone looks at him, “Maybe he’s from a different dimension. I’ve heard about parallel universes that sometimes things will collide and people from one might jump into another but it’s not easy to happen….” 

All of them become quiet, it might be as he said, they have heard about that too and it’s highly possible. But how come it just happened?

“I want to talk to him” Zilva says, 

“Of course. He’s still nervous with everything but he’s okay, not going to attack anyone if you ask me” Din nods, his husband is holding him close and he leans onto him, still cannot believe the situation.

Zilva nods before he walks to his bedroom.

He stands there and breathes with himself before knocking the door.

There’s no answer, but he will assume that the person already acknowledged he’s coming, so he goes in.

“I really wish he’s my father, Paz” Din talks to his husband, his eyes are teary.

“I know”

“I can’t believe I just meet him again” He closes his mouth and starts sobbing, 

Paz holds him close and kisses his hair. He knows how much Din loves his father, and the person just suddenly appears in front of them like this, it’s just too overwhelming. Too hard to handle. 

Inside the bedroom,

The person is still sitting on his bed, looking at him suspiciously, holding his helmet in his hands, unsure whether he should put it on or not. 

That’s Medine, Zilva remembers each and every feature of his face. Big beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes, soft features yet determined and strong will. Absolutely not mistaken. 

“Do you remember me?” Zilva asks, 

“....I don’t know” He simply answers, 

When actually both of them fix their eyes on each other for quite a long time before one starts a conversation.

“You know me, I’m sure I’m with you in any universe you’re from” Zilva says, he’s trying so hard not to let tears fall from his eyes, being able to hear Medine’s voice again it’s like a dream he can never dream of. It still feels like a dream to him.

So the person looks more carefully then his expression changes as if he finally remembers,

“.....Zilva?”

“....yes...yes, that’s me! Yes!” Zilva feels his heart is beating outside of his chest once Medine remembers him, he walks closer to the bed,

“....It’s impossible” He murmurs, 

“Why?” Zilva asks, “Am I not with you where you’re from?” He’s genuinely curious whether they are still together from the universe this Medine is from.

He’s quiet for a short moment, 

“Zilva didn’t survive the war on Mandalore….” He said with pain on his face,

Zilva is shocked, he can just stand there and look at him.

/

/

/

Medine is looking at each and every photo in Zilva’s cottage, especially the big one hanging on the wall. 

That’s him, that’s really him.

The armor, the helmet, the cape. Everything is him except that the person in the photo is a bit older and a little more skinny. 

His eyes looked tired but determined and fiery everyone can feel it through the photo, even himself.

“This is impossible….” He murmurs to himself, 

Then he picks another photo up, it’s the one that Medine and Zilva took together, the larger man was wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and they laughed together. They looked really happy. 

“....we were together?” Medine asks, 

“Yes, and this…” Zilva takes off the necklace around his neck and gives it to him, “Is our marriage ring” 

Medine looks at it with disbelief, he carefully inspects the ring in between his fingers then he sees the name.

_Me-di-na_

The name of the goddess that Medine was named after.

“And this” Zilva shows his left hand, “Is the ring that you gave to me, it was carved out of your armor” 

Medine takes a look at that ring too, it really resembles the shade of his armor. 

“We managed to say our vows before….before you passed away” Zilva feels his eyes hot again, “You had condition all your life then you were very sick in your last few months…” 

Medine looks up at his face before returning the necklace and the ring to him, 

“I….I need time to process this… I mean….It’s unbelievable” He walks the other way, 

“Were you with...somebody?” Zilva can’t help it, he needs to ask, 

Medine glances back at him, “Why would you need to know that?” 

“I just wanna know...it’s totally okay if you were….” Zilva feels his eyes hot and his heart burning, 

“Papa….” Din calls him, he kinda feels that it’s the perfect timing to intervene, “I know it’s hard to understand, we can’t believe it too but while we’re still figuring things out, please stay here with us” Din’s eyes are teary, 

“Yes, you can stay with us. Our house has some space” Paz adds, putting his arm on Din’s shoulder protectively,

Medine squints his eyes at that, 

“And who are you?” He doesn’t remember him,

“My name is Paz Vizla, I’m Din’s husband” Paz introduces himself, he feels nervous being in front of this person again, in a flesh and no helmet on, 

“My son’s husband?” Medine’s tone is between disbelief and provoked, 

“Yes?” Both Din and Paz look at each other, not understanding what is wrong here but Paz slowly takes his hand off Din’s shoulder as if knowing it might be the cause.

“Papa, I’m 29 now. I’m married and we have three children” Din clarifies himself, 

“Three children” Medine’s eyes shine up immediately, 

“Yes, your grandchildren, papa. Stay with us and let them get to know you” Din walks in and touches Medine’s arms. He would want to hold his papa in his arms only that the moment is still too surreal for him. 

Medine doesn’t refuse his touch but he also doesn’t hug him back, 

“I can’t believe it...I’m really in another universe” He looks down and murmurs to himself, 

Where his son is alive and well, becomes a grown man, married and has children. 

Then Din just chokes on his own tears, he wanted to sob since the moment he meets his Papa again and he can’t keep it anymore. 

Medine’s heart immediately melts with the sight of this man crying in front of him.

“No...no...don’t cry” Medine touches his face, shaking his head and speaks in unbelievably gentle tone, 

Is this really his son? His Din? Grown up but still with his golden heart of a child whom he raised with pure love.

He starts to feel that he’s really his son even though they’re almost the same age. His heart is beating hard inside his chest. 

Din just holds him in his arms because he can’t form words anymore. The Vizlas can just view the sight in front of them with all the feels in their hearts. 

Then there’s knocking on the front door, 

“Please let me in” It’s the Armorer, 

Paz, who’s the nearest to the door, opens it for her. 

“Can I go in to see him?” She asks, almost desperately, 

“Yes, I guess….” Paz steps aside to let her in, 

Din immediately wipes his face once the Armorer is present.

“Brother?” She steps closer, her tone is disbelief as well, 

Medine looks at her for a moment, but her helmet and that voice,

“Olvian?” 

“Yes...yes, it’s me. You’re really Medine” She moves forward to him, trying to fix her eyes onto his face,

“All of you, would you please turn the other way first?” She asks everyone in the room politely, then Zilva, Paz, and Din turn their back to them.

Her hands touch her helmet and lift it up, revealing her blond hair that’s turning gray and teary blue eyes.

“Olvian….it’s really you sister” Medine gasps and holds her in his arms, she might look older than last time he saw her but it’s definitely her, 

“It is so good to see you again, brother” She almost sobs, an always quiet and composed Armorer is sniffling as she’s holding her brother in her arms.

“And this” She shows him the Mythosaur pendant on her neck, 

Medine pulls one out from his shirt as well. They are identical because they received them from the same person, their adoptive mother. 

“I don’t know what the cause of this that we’re able to meet again but I’m sure it’s a blessing to us all” She touches his face, Medine is always like a little brother to her,

“Likewise, sister” Medine nods, 

They pat each other some more before the Armorer puts her helmet back on and clears her throat.

“Has anyone figured out the cause of this? How come he just appears to us?” She asks, 

“My uncle thinks it might be parallel universe” Paz answers because Zilva is quiet, 

The Armorer nods, “It’s totally possible. Can you tell us about where you’re from, which year, and what’s the overall situation about the mandalorian” Because in that case she can calculate more precisely of where he’s from.

So Medine tells them everything, he tells them that he’s currently 30 years old and still with Vizla clan, their clan, working as a bounty hunter and any other jobs available to feed the foundlings. He has a son whom he rescued and adopted named Din Djarin who had always been sick and finally passed away last year when he was ten years old and Medine never recovered from that. 

The Armorer and Zilva died when the great war broke out on Mandalore.

Vizla clan is now led by Chaz Vizla, Zilva’s older brother and Paz’s father, and Paz as a second in command. 

Paz gasps when he hears that, so his father was still alive in that universe. God, he wishes he could see him again. 

It also means that, all the people he loves, all of his family, are all gone. 

Medine has a sad expression as he tells the story. 

And Medine himself has no condition at all, still strong and healthy, instead Din who was his son had and already passed away. 

“That is interesting” The Armorer comments once Medine finishes, 

Many people who are alive here, were not alive in that universe. And many people who are dead here are alive in that, including Medine. 

“I have to go back, I need to deliver the credits I earn to the tribe for the foundlings” Medine says, 

The Armorer slowly nods, “We understand that”,

Din has a difficult expression while Zilva doesn’t have any expression at all.

“Until we can figure things out, please stay with us for now. It is a very complicated situation that we have never faced yet up until now, it will take some time” She suggests, 

Medine finally nods, he listens to her and as if he can go anywhere anyway, his ship is still in the water and he doesn’t even know if all the coordinates are the same here, he might just run into the Imperials again and that would be sucks. 

“What were you doing before you came here?” She asks,

“I was being chased by the Imperials’ tie fighter ships because I blew up one of its facilities” Medine has both disdain and pride in his tone, so proud that he could do that and he hates them to guts, 

“They were cloning humans to become their stormtroopers which is very dangerous. Tell me how is the Empire right now and you are hiding from them well” Medine asks, 

“The Empire is no longer, Papa” Din tells him, 

“Oh….” He looks surprised, “It’s good then”, 

“But they’re still around and we need to be careful, we still cannot show ourselves in public more than one of two of us at a time that’s why we’re living on this remote planet” He continues, 

“I see, that’s good” Medine nods, 

“It’s final then. You’re staying with us for now” The Armorer concludes, 

“Zilva” She calls him because he’s quiet all along,

“You want to add anything?”

“.....No….no chief, just do as you say” Zilva nods, he doesn’t even look at anyone.

“Alright, I’ll return to my foundry and try to investigate this cause the best I can. For now, you’re staying with…?” She looks between Zilva and Din,

“He’s staying with us for now, chief” Din answers her, 

“Alright” She slowly nods, 

She knows this must be hard and complicated for both Din and Zilva, especially Zilva, but she cannot intervene too much. Need to let things flow naturally, perhaps if this Medine Djarin becomes more used to them, he might be more open. 

“I’ll contact you if I have any news” The Armorer excuses herself back to her foundry, 

“Papa, come with us” Din touches his arm, 

Medine and Zilva exchange looks one last time before Medine leaves the cottage with Din. 

Zilva rubs his face with his hands once he’s alone and groans loudly.

What in the nine hells is happening here! He wants the answer! 

His lover is back from the death but still not his lover! This one is younger and Zilva wasn’t even with him where he’s from. 

Medi...help me. I can’t figure things out like this.

And he groans again. All the frustration and heavy feelings in his heart.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and yes I name the Armorer
> 
> See you again soon!


	3. Family

/

/

/

Medine looks at everything in Din’s house with amazed. The lovely beautiful cottage with a lot of stuff that looks very cozy. The comfortable couch and a lovely massage chair, full with children’s toys and plushies almost everywhere.

He fixes his eyes on the photo on the wall, Din is holding a little green child with big eyes and big ears in his arms while Paz is having two babies sitting on each of his shoulders. All of them are laughing and smiling, a very beautiful photo of a family. 

Then he feels like he’s being watched so he slowly turns around and meets with three pairs of big curious eyes from below, he almost jumps. 

“Oh, come here kids. Meet your grandpa” Din calls them, 

Grandpa?! He’s only thirty and he’s already a grandpa?! Medine thinks to himself, 

They all toddle up to Din who sits and welcomes them in his arms, 

“So...this is our oldest son, Nadine” Din introduces the only green child with big ears and unbelievably big round eyes, “Say hi to grandpa”

“Debedewah” Yes, that’s his greeting, 

Medine blinks, but somehow he looks super cute. 

“And this is our twin girls, Chazi and Medina” Then he introduces the twin babies, 

Chazi has blond hair and Medina has light brown hair with light blue eyes, they both have a little bun on their heads, looking super cute as well. 

“Say hi to grandpa” Din tells them,

They are reluctant but wave their little hands anyway, super cuteness overload Medine wants to faint already. 

All of them are looking at Medine like some kind of stranger and that’s quite powerful, they hold on to their Papa. What precious little things.

“Medina?” Medine repeats the name,

“Yes...I named her after you, Papa” 

As Din thinks he won’t get emotional again, his eyes are already teary. 

Medine gasps softly, 

“And Chazi was named after Paz’s father, so yes that’s how we got their names” Din smiles at them and his eyes are full of love, 

They all snuggle up with Din, trying to get his love and attention, looking quite handful. 

“He’s your grandpa, kids. My own Papa” 

But they’re still sucking their thumbs and looking at Medine with their powerful big round eyes. Ugh..

“Cyar’ika, I’ll take care of them, you can be with him” Paz offers, 

“Alright, thank you” 

“Okay babies, come with daddy now. It’s your day nap time” Paz calls them and they’re toddling up to him, they’re in bantha printed diapers and looking super cute.

The little green child with big ears looks at him one more time before following his baby sisters into the nursery room. 

Medine just watches everything with awe, he’s speechless already. 

“So yes, those are my three kids” Din looks a little sheepish but also proud and his eyes are full of love, 

“When did you adopt them? They’re pretty young” Medine comments, well since his son is married to a man, he assumes that they would just adopt foundlings which is common for mandalorians. 

Din looks at him for a moment, 

“Well, Nadine was adopted as it’s quite obvious but for the twins, I gave birth to them myself” He clarifies finally,

“You what?!” 

“I gave birth to them, Papa. My body can conceive and give birth to babies, I thought you knew?” 

Medine is still looking at him like he grows another head, 

“Oh well….Hmm….yeah I think that’s the case” He finally says, 

His son was very young and very sick so he focused more on his condition, didn’t thoroughly have him checked about the reproductive system yet, but phew, what a news. 

“So….he knocked you up, huh” Medine narrows his eyes a little, trying not to look too menacing, trying,

“Yes, but we’re already married, Papa. I can have children with my husband right?” Din also doesn’t understand why he has to explain himself to his Papa, maybe he needs to,

“Hmm” Medine shrugs, fine. His son is already a grown man anyway. But he still doesn’t look very happy knowing his own son got knocked up by a man, huh.

“Anyway, according to Dad, I think you can give birth too right? Did you have other kids? Do I have any siblings?” Din can’t help asking, he’s curious, 

“Oh...no...I had only you. I didn’t have any relationship with anyone and I never got knocked up” Medine says truthfully, 

“I see” Din nods but he feels bad for his papa, he must be quite lonely from where he’s from.

“Wait, who did you call Dad?” 

“Paz’s uncle, you were married to him that’s why I call him Dad and he has always been nice to me” Din explains, 

“Oh...okay” Yeah that might be the case, 

“So, I’ll turn this couch into a bed for you to sleep okay? It’s brand new and comfortable” 

Din manages to put pillow and blanket on it, 

“I’ll ask Paz to hang some curtains so you can have more privacy. Excuse us if the children are noisy, they’re a bit wild sometimes. Also, if you need anything please let me know” Din offers,

He can’t believe he’s taking care of his own Papa, the younger version and coming from another universe, but still he’s his papa and nothing and no one can change that. 

“No, this is already very kind of you. Thank you” Medine nods, 

“So erm...are you hungry or do you want to walk around? This island is quite beautiful to tell you the truth” Din offers, he’s afraid his papa will get bored just staying in the house,

“That sounds good” Medine agrees, getting to know his surroundings would be nice. He still doesn’t know how long he’s stuck here.

Din gives him a wide smile, “Sure, I’ll show you around, Papa” 

/

/

/

Din takes him out of his house and to the beach, it is really beautiful as his *son* said, the grown up one. 

Medine takes in the beautiful sight in front of him, white sandy beach, clear blue sea, and green forest. The sound of the waves really helps calming his mind. This place is simply a paradise. He cannot believe that a mandalorian clan can reside here, his clan.

“It’s beautiful” Medine gasps underneath his helmet, 

From where he’s from, his clan are still living under the ground, hiding from the Imperials and the outside worlds.

“You know what, whatever the cause that brings you here, I’m sure there’s a reason for it and it’s a good one” 

“Who taught you to be so optimistic, son” Medine narrows his eyes a little,

“You” Din simply answers,

Medine shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “I must be so soft on you”

“Nah, you’re strict but also very loving that’s what I learn from you” Din has a smile beneath his helmet,

Medine smiles too, he’s glad at least he was a good father to this Din because he grew up to be a good-hearted man just like when he was a child. He has a sad smile thinking of his Din, his young son who has gone too soon. 

“I want to check my ship too” Medine finally remembers his ship is still in the water, it must be hard work to resurrect her,

“Sure Papa, I think it was around there…….” 

Din pauses when he doesn’t see the ship at the spot where it was last night. He secretly sweats, shit, was it swayed into the sea or what.  
He starts looking around to ask someone who might have seen it, then he got a glimpse of it next to Zilva’s cottage.

“Is it? Is that the one?” Din asks,

“Yes, but how come it’s up from the water?” 

Din and Medine look at each other before going up to the direction.

It’s really Medine’s ship and it’s still wet. Medine touches it,

“Hello there” Someone greets them, 

It’s Zilva, he’s inspecting the ship.

“Dad, how come the ship is up from the water?” Din asks,

“I lifted it up here” Zilva answers carelessly, 

Din and Medine are quiet and look at each other, 

“You lifted it? By yourself?” Din asks again, 

“Yeah, I got nothing to do so I decided to fix her. She’s too poor to be left in the water” He’s inspecting the engine and using some wrench to unknot some screw,

The Djarins are still quiet and shocked that this man could actually lift the freakin’ ship from the water up here by himself?? But think again, maybe he really can do that. Vizla men are monsters sometimes and they know it well. 

Zilva takes a look at the new guest, being able to see and hear Medine’s voice once again is super surreal, he still can’t believe it’s true that he got frustrated he can’t do anything. So he decided to come out to the sea and retrieved the ship to be working on.

Medine knows the man is stealing glances at him but he’s not sure what should he say now, 

“How is it?” Medine begins the conversation because he feels like he has to, so they won’t feel too awkward,

“Not too much damage. Left engine was shot but can be replaced and some other circuits. It shouldn’t take more than a week to fix”

“.....how do you know?”

“Because I was the one who planted the circuits in the first place, I knew her like my own baby” 

Medine becomes quiet, that’s true. Medine and Zilva got this ship together, bought her as a scraps and fixed her until she became full of life. That was a long time ago, since they newly joined the army.

“So….make yourself at home while she’s being fixed” Zilva says as he keeps working on it,

“No, I’ll help, she’s mine after all”

“She was ours, you know?”

Medine just gives him a flat stare. 

“Papa, let’s go to the beach” Din, who knows better of the intense atmosphere, offers to take him some place else,

“Let’s talk later” Medine tells Zilva,

“Sure” Zilva nods and keeps fixing the engine,

Before he leaves, Medine notices Zilva’s wearing a ring on his ring finger.

So he never took the ring off, even when his lover died a long time ago, his Medine.

His heart skips a beat thinking about that but no, it’s not his business to think about, he should focus more on how to get back to his universe, to his clan.

Both of them leave and Zilva lets out a long sigh. 

God and my ancestors in Manda, please save my soul. 

/

Din takes Medine around and introduces each place to him, their lodgings, Doc’s infirmary, Chief’s foundry, foundlings’ classroom, and playground. 

“You have a pretty good life here” Medine comments, 

Everyone looks so happy, especially the foundlings, and they even have a proper playground to play with.

“How do you earn money for all these?” He asks, 

“Well, at first I do bounty hunting just like you did, Papa. But when I became pregnant with the twins, Paz took the jobs and he bought the lottery tickets. After the twins were born last year and I was getting ready to be back on the job, it turns out that we won the lottery. That’s why we can provide a lot of things for our tribe now”

Medine just stares at him,

“You win the lottery? Just like that?” His tone is disbelieved, he means, they’re mandalorians and they’re used to the hardship, not winning anything by luck at all,

“Yes, Paz said it’s because of the twin girls. They bring us good luck” Din has sheepish smile underneath his helmet,

“I still take jobs once in awhile to keep myself alert. But all in all, I’m just happy that I can provide to the tribe at the same time spending more time with my kids because they’re still very young, and Paz too. I’m so happy we can stay together as a family”

Even with a helmet on, Medine can feel that his son is very happy right now, especially when he talks about his family.

“I’m happy for you” Medine says truthfully,

“You’re my family too, Papa” Din touches his arm, “Stay with us, we have everything here” 

Din is pleading him and Medine touches his helmet, 

“You know I can’t, I’m not from here” His tone is kind even if he has to turn down his son’s request, 

“But only knowing that you’re happy here, that already brings me so much joy”

Din just sighs and looks down, as he thought his Papa can stay with him, with his family. 

“Hey” Medine touches Din’s helmet to have him look at him, “I will always remember you and how great you’ve become” 

With that, Din already holds his father in his arms and this time Medine returns the hug, 

“I really wish you could stay with us, Papa…..” Din is sniffling underneath his helmet, 

“I know, son” 

Then an image of someone also playing on his mind, those handsome face and sad blue eyes with outrageous dreadlock hair, 

“I know….”

/

/

/

At Dinner time,

They’re back at Din’s house, Paz is preparing their dinner while Din is taking care of the babies. 

Medine helps taking care of the kids because, like he got other things to do. The babies are playing with their toys and plushing on the floor, they actually look so adorable, Medine still cannot believe they’re really his grandchildren.

“How old are they?” He asks, 

“The girls are 11 months old and Nadine is…..52 years old” 

Medine just stares at him, “Erm...what?”

“His species age differently than ours, that’s all I know” Din explains,

“And which species is he? I’ve never seen anyone like him before” Medine has been around the galaxy, still he hasn’t seen the little one’s kind, 

“I also do not know, Papa. The thing is, I was hired by the Imperials or the remains of them to find him and deliver him to them but I changed my mind, I rescued him and ran away together until Paz found us. And many other things happened but finally we were able to escape together, I adopted him and married Paz. I didn’t even try to search for his kind or where he’s from, I just want him to be safe with us” 

“I see” Medine finally nods after listening to everything, 

“The Imperials hired you? Really? Were they that hopeless? I mean, no offense” Medine doesn’t mean to look down on his son’s skill but they’re enemies for life, Mandalorians and the Imps.

“I had no choice, Papa. They got the beskar and I want those back to the tribe” 

Medine nods again, “Well, at least this is where it belongs” 

Medine knows the Empire slaughtered many of their kind and gathered their precious metal because it’s valuable and as some kind of trophy, that’s why he hates them so much.

“Papa” The little green child walks up to his father as if sensing the intense atmosphere, 

“Yes son?” 

“He’s even calling you Papa?” Medine asks, 

“Yes, I didn’t even teach him, after hearing Dad mentioning me as his Papa, he just called me on his own” Din’s eyes are full of love and pride for his son who’s holding on to him.

“Just like you, Papa”

“What?”

“I know immediately you’re my papa, no matter how you look or how old you are. You are my father” Talking about this, Din’s eyes becoming teary again, 

“I don’t want to keep repeating stuff with you but stay with us, Papa. If you can” He pleads with him, with everything he has, with all the feelings he never has to plead anyone before.

Here it comes again, his grown up son is pleading him to stay even though they just met like not a day yet but deep down they know they’re father and son.

At that moment, the little green child holds his hand up as if reaching out to Medine,

“Ganpa” 

Both Din and Medine gasp,

“Oh God, he’s calling you grandpa already!” Din is super surprised, 

Medine is still recovering from being called grandpa by such a lovely little one like this one,

“That’s right son, he’s your grandpa” Din is super proud and happy, it’s just like when he called Din ‘Papa’ for the first time, no one needed to teach him at all, he just knew it. Gosh, he always knows his son is a special one.

Din already hands the baby to Medine who’s holding him reluctantly, 

“...Hi” He loves children, yes, but being called grandpa is a little too much for him now, 

“Ganpa” He repeats and Din almost squeals already, he laughs with such joy,

Finally Medine nods, “Yes, I guess that who I am to you, son” 

The little one just smiles and laughs, gosh he’s super cute! No wonder his son wouldn’t give him up even if he was up against the Empire. 

The twin girls are coming to them too as if they want to be included in the conversation.

“Hey, your big brother can call Grandpa now, can you?” Din asks them with very gentle voice as he’s holding them, 

“Ganpa” “Ganpa” 

And yes, they call him. Din almost jumps, 

“That’s my girls, very good” He kisses their heads lovingly, he’s so proud of them,

Medine just shakes his head with a smile, alright he’s already a grandpa.

“Dinner’s ready” 

Paz put the big pot of seafood hotpot on the dining table, and three small bowls of boiled fish and vegetables for the children. 

“Paz, the kids can call him grandpa already” Din announces to his husband merrily as he’s putting the babies on their high chairs,

“That’s great” Paz smiles, if his husband is happy he’s happy, 

And they give a smooch on each other’s lips, 

“............” Medine can just watch, 

Ah right, they’re married, married people kiss and fu….. Anyway, so it means that staying with them, Medine has to witness their love and affection all the time? Damn..he gotta get used to it then. His son is a grown man and happily married, he needs to remind himself that. 

Medine sits on the table and Din pours him a bowl of hot seafood soup, gosh it looks and smells so good! He hasn’t had a meal this good looking for years already!

“What about Dad?” Din asks, 

“He told me he’s a little busy and he’s gonna eat by himself” Paz answers as he’s feeding the babies even though they can feed themselves now, just needs to monitor so they properly eat and won’t make a mess unnecessarily, 

“Yes?” Din shrugs, 

Damn, maybe meeting with his father again is still a little too much for him to handle, he loves his papa so much. Din wishes they can be together, at least joining the meals.

“I’ll go get him” 

Both Din and Paz turn to him, Medine is having the bowl at his mouth, still savoring the soup as he says, it’s so good! 

“Papa?” Din isn’t sure if that’s a good idea,

“I’ll get him, don’t worry. Pour me the second bowl, will you?” Then he puts down the bowl that he’s already finished, puts on his helmet and leaves the cottage,

Din and Paz look at each other again,

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Din is afraid, isn’t sure whether what their relationship is like now,

“I don’t know, cyar’ika. But at least we can let them try” Paz comments, “If there’s anyone in this universe that my uncle will listen to, that’s your father” 

“I know, but from their reactions since they met each other up until now, I’m not so sure” Din is still worried, 

“They’ll be okay, don’t worry….don’t throw the banana!” The last words he was talking to one of the babies. Too late, a piece of banana lands on the table and she’s just laughing,

“That’s not even funny if you ask me” Paz is doing his best to put on a strict dad face to his girl, she’s still laughing until she tries to throw another piece of it,

“Medina D. Vizla, how many times I’ve told you, never throw away food” 

Din states and that’s it, even the baby pauses her hand, and there’s even a sound of sky rumbling outside, 

“Or no milk feeding for you tonight” Din adds, 

The baby Dina is having her lips curve down and looking like she’s about to cry,

“Cyar’ika…..” Paz is about to say she’s still a baby,

“And no milk for you too” 

“Listen to your papa, darling” Daddy can’t help you too, Daddy is sorry, 

“Papa always work hard to provide for everyone so throwing away food is unacceptable even if you’re a baby” Din continues, putting on his strict father’s persona,

She really looks like she’s about to cry but then shoves that piece of banana into her mouth instead, 

“That’s right, good girl” Din smiles at her now, 

That’s right, can’t afford to spoil his kids no matter how young they are, their other father and grandpa already spoil them rotten so it is his sacred duty to keep them in line and teach them how valuable things are. Even though they have some money right now but Din still can’t allow it, he can’t just spoil his kids, that’s not how he was raised and he won’t raise his kids like that. They will know their duty and responsibilities.

Paz keeps quiet, letting his husband teach their kids because he can never be that strict. Everytime Din is teaching their children some discipline, he can’t help sitting up more straight too. That’s just pure respect for his husband, not that he’s so afraid of him or anything like that….really.

Now Din comes back thinking about his fathers and shakes his head, he hopes they’re doing alright.

/

Zilva is still working with the Razor Crest, the one that belongs to Medine, it’s already late so he set up some kind of spotlight and munching his sandwich as a dinner.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

He turns to the voice, it’s the smaller mandalorian who just appeared a day ago, his voice can still spook him, 

“Excuse me?” He asks, 

“I am asking, what do you think you’re doing” Medine advances and Zilva doesn’t back down,

“Erm...fixing your ship, obviously” He keeps munching the sandwich,

“Why don’t you join everyone at dinner, it’s family time and they’re your family, am I right?” 

Zilva blinks, 

“I was…. a little busy” He even motions to the ship to make his point,

“No”

“No?” Is this Medine just answering on his behalf right now?

“You’re clearly avoiding me and I don’t like it” 

Yep, he says it out, Medine is a straightforward person and he will say things especially when he doesn’t like something, 

“Oh….I’m sorry if you think so” Zilva leans his hand on the ship, 

“Don’t give me that attitude and come to dinner, your family are waiting for you” Medine is about to turn around, 

“What about you?” Zilva asks, 

“And what about me?” 

“Are you my family too? That’s why you come all the way here to kick my ass to our family dinner” Zilva asks playfully, finishing his sandwich, 

Then Medine advances on him again, this time a little too close,

“Do not isolate yourself alone when you have such a wonderful family like what you’re having right now. We’re mandalorian and we value family more than anything, you’re from house of Vizla, you should have known better” 

Medine speaks clearly, if it’s not for his helmet they will be staring eyes to eyes already, 

Zilva tries to look at him through his helmet before he finally nods,

“Alright, I’ll be there. Let me clean myself up a bit or the kids will throw up their food” 

“Good” Then Medine is about to turn to leave again,

“I really miss you preaching me like that” 

Medine slowly turns to him, 

“Nobody can preach me like you do, Medi. Not even my mother”

Then they stay quiet, did Zilva just call him ‘Medi’? 

“I wouldn’t know that” Medine says softly, 

“Tell me one thing” 

Then Medine turns back to him, 

“Before I died in the war, were we together at all?” 

Medine is quiet for a moment before he answers, “No” 

“No? Too bad then” Zilva nods, “So we were just...childhood friends who grew up together? That’s it?”

“......Yes” Medine nods,

Zilva is looking down at the sand, “Alright then, I’ll see you at the dining table, leave me some crab legs, I love those”

“Not promising anything, if you’re late it’s your lost”

Then Medine leaves, they have their backs turn to each other.

In the silence of the night which only the sound of the waves can be heard, one or maybe both of them know someone was lying.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you're having good time reading too!
> 
> See you again soon.  
> Stay safe and stay awesome!


	4. Nostalgic

/

/

/

Medine wakes up to the new surroundings, he’s laying on a comfortable couch with pillow and blanket, a curtain was set up to give him some privacy. 

That’s right, he’s at Din’s house, he’s with his son’s family. He has to live here until one can figure out how to send him back where he’s from. 

Dinner last night was so good, he hasn’t had a full meal that good for a very long time. Despite how confused and out of place he was, he ate like seven bowls of seafood hot pot and cracked the crab legs to suck on its juicy meat inside without caring any eyes on him, table manners be damned. 

Din looked so happy that his father could eat a lot, despite how cool he portrayed on the outside he was actually starving and had a big appetite too. 

The funny thing was, Zilva also munched on the crab legs non-stop, it’s like one of his favorite foods. Both of them could wipe out the crab population together. Din, Paz, and the kids just watched without making comments. 

After the good dinner, Zilva excused himself back to his cottage and Medine didn’t even say goodnight, why would he? Huh? 

Before they all excused themselves to bed, the little one named Nadine walked up to him and offered him a pink alien plush. 

“Aww...he’s giving you his plush to help you sleep better. Thank you son” Din said, 

Alright then, how could he turn down an innocent child’s gift so yes he held on to it in his sleep, it actually helped. The smell of baby powder lingering on it was very soothing, a little bit with the smell of saliva but it was okay.

And here comes the morning, 

The cottage was quiet, as he thought it would be noisy because there are young children in the house. 

As he opens the curtains to see the overall, a message was left for him on the table by Din.

‘Papa, me and my kids are at the beach. Join us if you want’

/

Medine walks up to the beach front where the foundlings are playing. The adults begin their morning routines, fixing boats or going out into the sea for fish and seafood. 

He’s looking for his son and there he is, on the beach with three little children, can’t be mistaken.

Din is teaching his children the moves, the martial art moves that he inherited from his father, from Medine.

Din’s movement is very calm and precise, beautiful yet powerful. Medine can’t believe his eyes he’s witnessing this.

The kids? They’re mimicking him, not exactly the same but looking super duper cute, tiny apprentices in diapers.

“Papa” Din greets him,

“Good morning to you” Medine walking up to them,

“Good morning, Papa. I’m teaching the kids the movements, nothing serious but they’re picking up okay” Din is a little sheepish, being caught doing the movements by his Papa, the original one.

“You really learned that from me” Medine says, his tone is between proud and amazed, 

“I really did”

“......And I thought I had no one to pass it on” Now he’s a bit sad, 

Both of them become quiet for a moment like he’s mourning his young son but the adult one is standing right in front of him, Medine’s still working on it.

“Why don’t you join us, Papa” Din asks, 

“You think so?”

“Yes, it’s been a long time that I’ve practiced with you, Papa. Please….”

Okay, who can turn down that tone, no one. 

“Sure” It’s been a long time since he has practiced his moves with someone too, he misses it. 

And Din is super happy, he can practice with his Papa again, yes!

“Alright kids, do as much as you can, okay? No pressure” 

The kids just blink their big round eyes at them.

Then they begin, from the very first step, each movement, each sway of their hands, each breathing pattern. They’re in sync and flawless. Beautiful yet powerful, graceful and smooth like swan dance, precise and lethal aiming to all the vital spots accurately like bee sting. Their movements are so full of life and it’s getting more and more technical. The kids? They’re rolling on the sand or watching the hermit crabs already.

“Isn’t that such a beautiful sight?” 

“I know, uncle” 

Zilva and Paz are watching them from afar, they feel love in their hearts but somehow still complicated. Zilva is happy that father and son are back together but still, that’s not his Medine and he has to go back soon even though his heart is screaming inside his chest. 

What are you even thinking, Zilva Vizla? You’re already 52 and him? Just 30, so young and so beautiful. There’s no way they’re going to be together and he feels bad for his Medine who’s already passed away. His one and only love, and always will be.

They finish the movements and back at their original pose.

“That is so great, Papa!” Din says excitedly, he’s so happy. 

Medine just smiles underneath his helmet, then he touches Din’s helmet.

“When I lost you, I lost a part of me, son” 

Din is stunted then he touches his hand on his helmet, 

“Me too, Papa. Me too….” He’s trying so hard not to sniffle beneath his helmet, not really working.

“Now I start to believe in what you say, whatever that brings me here, it’s a good reason. At least I can be with you again” 

To be with his son and spend time with him like this, Medine thinks it might be the good merits he has done all these years, feeding the foundlings or trolling the Empire, those two things are significant.

Din just holds him in his arms, “I really don’t want you to go” He mutters,

“I know son, I know” Medine returns the hug,

The kids are looking at them curiously,

They are getting emotional again and the Vizlas are both lighthearted and overwhelming at the same time.

“Want to spar, son?” Medine thinks they should do something to distract themselves from being sad that one day they will have to be parted, 

“Spar with you? Of course!” Din is super excited, wiping tears beneath his helmet,

So they try to move to another spot away from the kids but they won’t leave them alone, three pairs of short tiny legs walking after them and three pairs of curious big eyes fixing on them.

“Paz...can you get the kids? We’re going to spar, it’s going to be dangerous for them” Din calls for his husband because he’s in need of his help now,he notices him peeking on them since miles away, 

“Sure” Paz promptly gets the kids in his hands but they don’t make it easy for him, running around, laughing and screaming. Finally Zilva comes help getting them too, what a handful of little devils.

Yes, that’s his family and Din loves them with all his heart.

“You’re ready?” Medine asks, his voice is a little serious, it’s serious time now.

“Yes, Papa. Let’s do it” Din nods,

Then they assume their positions, bow to each other before doing the pose as well as breathing. One offense and one defense. Din will start first.

After seconds of carefully inspecting each other, Din attacks first and Medine dodges it in a very close second. He attacks back and Din dodges too. Their movements are very smooth and on point, they start to get people’s attention. People gather and watch them fight, even asking who’s Din’s opponent. 

Everyone is mesmerized, no one can spar with Din with the same style and being that equal. Paz is watching everything with amaze, the fight is just so beautiful to watch and highly technical. 

Zilva is shocked already, never in his life had he imagined he would witness Medine’s fighting again. His heart is beating outside of his chest.

Then at the blink of time, Din’s ankle is sweeped, causing him to lose balance and he lands on the sand with Medine’s fingertips on his throat.

The crowd gasp loudly, holy shit that was great! Before they cheer and clap, mandalorians always enjoy and worship such a good fight. 

“Impressive” The Armorer almost sheds tears beneath her helmet too. That’s really her brother.

“Your left ankle” 

“What?” Din who’s still panting on the sandy ground, 

“Your left ankle is not firm enough that’s why you got sweeped so easily” 

Din gasps underneath his helmet, 

Nobody beats him before, since his father passed away of course. Yes, maybe it was as he said, the one and only person who can beat Din. Din is fast and strong but Medine is even faster and stronger. His father in action is totally invincible and Din starts to feel his eyes wet underneath his helmet again.

But before Medine can help Din getting up, three little kids rush in, screaming and crying.

“What?!” Medine is shocked as he is being thrown with sand by the kids, 

“No no no don’t do that” Din is trying so hard to stop them from throwing sand and screaming at Medine.

“I surrender” Medine raises his hands up.

No matter how great he is, he surrenders to the babies of course. 

Everyone is laughing now, yep the kids still do not understand the concept of sparring or maybe because Din always won so they never got upset. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Papa’s okay…. Paz! I need a hand here!” Din is trying to contain the little monsters and Medine just has his hands on his hips, shaking his head. 

Paz finally walks in to help getting the kids under control, he’s still chuckling.

But his uncle isn’t with him anymore.

/

Deep in the forest, 

Zilva stops and leans onto a big tree. Trying to breathe properly. Seeing Medine in action again is still too much for him.

It’s exactly like the old days when Medine was still a great warrior for the tribe and it triggers all of his feelings. His heart suddenly aches and his tears threaten to fall down that’s why he has to run away here.

He leans his forehead on his forearm against the tree and finally tears roll down. 

He misses him and he loves him so much.

Even a large strong man like him cannot handle this. He is sobbing, yes he is. 

The moment that he thought Medine has come back to life, to him. But the next moment, he’s not his Medine and Zilva can’t do anything about it.

He stays there until tears stop falling.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zilva still cannot handle his feelings and Medine being totally awesome, except for the kids for now LOL  
> Hope you like the chapter, see you all again soon!


	5. Gone, not forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here, fellas.  
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

Breakfast time, 

“I got you the berries!” Zilva presents the berries to Din, he’s almost late to their breakfast,

“Thank you, dad. Come on let’s eat” Din accepts those and brings them to the kitchen,

Behind Din is Medine who’s crossing his arms.

“Where have you been?” He asks, his voice and his lips are all full with attitude like he doesn’t take shit, 

“.....to get the berries” Zilva motions to the berries that Din is washing before he can give those to the kids, 

“Yes?”

“Yes” 

Medine shrugs before walking off to the table where breakfast is already set, at least the man is back. Zilva scratches his head lightly, he can’t be absent from their meals anymore maybe.

They all have breakfast together and everyone is enjoying it, it’s so good to have more member joining their family. The tower of pancakes are down quite rapidly especially with berries and syrup on top. 

“I will have to get the engine replacement” 

Zilva speaks up and everyone turns to him,

“For papa’s Crest?” Din asks, 

“Yes” He’s munching, 

“I’m going with you” Medine speaks up after swallowing his pancake, shit that was good! 

“It’s just a quick trip and maybe you should…..” 

“Don’t you tell me what to do. It’s my ship, I know her” 

Zilva doesn’t even get to finish his sentence properly, Medine interrupts him, he wouldn’t let Zilva go to get the engine for his ship without him, not a chance!

They look at each other like competing in staring contest.

“Actually….” Din speaks up, “It would be nice if Papa gets to go around, he can get to see the galaxy in this time, consider it sightseeing”   
Din offers the idea with a smile, the kids are munching their breakfast on their high-chairs, clueless to the intense situation or maybe they just don’t care.

Look at that smile, who can refuse that.

“Fine” Zilva sighs before he finishes his juice, “Meet me in front of my cottage” and he leaves, not forgetting to put his plates in the sink and coming back to give each of his grandchildren a kiss.

“Grandpa loves you, grandpa loves you, grandpa loves you” He kisses their heads and they’re all giggling, yes they love their grandpa too. 

Medine witnesses the sight and he pouts a little, when he thought he developed a good relationship with his grandchildren, they don’t like him already because they thought he was hurting their father, sigh. 

/

Din helps Medine putting his armor on because he volunteers to do it, it has been a long time since he did this for his Papa and he misses it, nope not going to cry, maybe.

“Here’s the credit for your engine, Papa” Din offers him a sack full of credits and Medine is gagged, 

“It’s too much….” Medine is about to decline,

“Nah it’s okay, Papa. Just a small amount comparing to what you have been doing for me and I’m sure the credits you have don’t work here anymore” 

Medine thinks about it for a moment but then he accepts it, “Thank you, son” 

“Buy anything you want with those too” Din pats his arms with a bright smile,

“Since when our roles are reversed?” Medine frowns but he’s also smiling, his little Din who looked at him with puppy eyes just to get his favorite candies and who was always holding Bantha plush at night is offering him a lot of credits to spend.

“Since now Papa, let me take care of you while I can. Have fun” 

Din sees him off and watches him walk to Zilva’s cottage,

“I hope they’re alright” Din leans onto his husband who just joins him,

“They will be fine” Paz holds his husband in his arms, “They’re going out on a date”

Din chuckles, “I really hope so” He sighs, he really hopes they get along well. 

Then they’re distracted by the children laughing and screaming inside their house, yep time to get back to their reality too. No grandpa to assist with babysitting today so they’re on their own. Phew...what kind of life they have signed up for but they mean the world to them.

/

When Medine arrives at Zilva’s cottage, the man’s already waiting for him, fully dressed with cloak and some part of armor.

“Where’s your helmet?” Medine asks, he comes to think about it, he never sees this man wearing his helmet at all, he thought it was because he’s at home but nope, he’s not going to wear it even going offworld and what’s with his hair?

“.....I already gave it up” 

“What?!” Medine tilts his head, looking at him, “How come? What happened?” 

The man is from the house of Vizla, one of the greatest clans on Mandalore. Or he was dehelmed in the past? Whatever it is, Medine really can’t think of any reason for this man to give up the way.

“.....we’ll talk about it on the Crest” Zilva just tilts his head, motioning Medine to follow him to Din’s Razor Crest, the older one but more upgraded. 

Medine is really curious but he doesn’t push him because….the man looks so sad about it.

Din and Paz watch as Razor Crest flying off, 

“They’re okay, see?” Paz comments as he’s quite handful with two babies, one climbing up his leg, one pulling his hair.

“I hope” Din sighs, holding Nadine in his arms. The baby’s big round eyes fixing on the flying ship until it is out of sight.

/

In the space,

Medine is sitting in the passenger seat and looking around, this newly upgraded Razor Crest is a little new for him. He quietly waits for the man to speak up by himself. 

“It will take us some time to get there” Zilva finally speaks up as he puts the ship on auto-pilot, “Wanna go down the cabin?”

“Sure” Medine nods and they go down to the cabin, it even has an elevator now, geez.

“So what do you want to know?” Zilva sits down, 

“Why did you give up your helmet and the way” Medine goes straight to the point, 

Zilva sighs, “I might give up the helmet but I never give up the way. I just retired after….after your funeral” 

Medine just stares at him, 

Zilva keeps touching his own hand, the shiny ring on his finger. 

“I couldn’t handle the truth that you were gone so I need some time just being with myself” 

To mourn you, to mourn our love. 

“I….er…..I feel weird that you refer to me because I’m not the one that you lost” Medine speaks up, 

Yes, it was Medine Djarin that the man lost, but still not him, he’s standing right here, healthy and kicking ass. 

“You’re right, should I refer as him? Or my love? Or the love of my life” Zilva agrees, 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I’m surprised that myself in your universe didn’t even try to make a move on you? And letting myself die on Mandalore like that? I could have done so much better, I should be with you and protect you” Zilva gets a little emotional, when himself in that universe got a chance to be with Medine without him being sick and dying, they should have been together.

“I don’t need your protection and Zilv died to protect us, to buy us time to flee. I will not allow you to speak ill about him” Medine’s voice is stern, he’s breathing hard and it can be heard through his helmet.

Zilva raises his brows, is Medine protecting his honor right now? I mean his Zilva’s honor.

“We were not lovers? Really?” He suddenly asks, he’s super curious.

“......No” 

That pause before Medine answers him, makes it even more suspicious.

“Then he was more stupid than I thought” Zilva simply says that, 

Zilva himself had only Medine in his eyes since even before they hit puberty. 

His Medine was quiet, mostly by himself, concentrated on training and studying. And very, very beautiful. Once Zilva laid his eyes on him, he could never look at any other again. He knew right then and there that Medine was his mate for life. 

“My point is” Medine speaks up again, “If I could deal with the loss of him in my time then you should too” 

“Really? But two of you were like….childhood friends right? But us, we shared our lives more than two decades together, as lovers. We got married only before he was gone but our love was so deep and connected. In fact, I thought I was going to die too after losing you….losing him…” 

Zilva stutters, that’s true. Even though he knew damn well one day he would have to live without Medine but still his heart couldn’t handle that. He loved him so much and still does, at least they had each other before Medine had to go.

The younger mandalorian just quietly listens to him before he sighs, 

“And here you are and here I am. We have to live with what we have left you know? I even lost my son…..” Medine becomes quiet again,

“I’m so sorry about that” Zilva means it, 

“But at least both of you got to be together, you were more lucky than I was” 

With that, Medine goes back up to the cockpit. 

Zilva sits still, what does he mean? His blue eyes blink, looking for an answer. 

/

/

/

The Crest arrives at her destination,

Zilva takes them to the most reliable and best place to get a ship’s parts or engine. It looks like a civilized planet but still, they have to be careful because they’re mandalorians, or at least Medine is.

He looks around at everything, unsure whether he has been to this place or not in his time, maybe no.

“This planet used to be colonized by the Empire but after the Empire has fallen, it becomes self-governed and specialized in ship’s parts” Zilva tells the story as if he’s a local tour guide, 

“I see” 

They walk through the bazaar and Medine is looking at everything, he’s studying the place. The people are friendly and cheerful as if they’re so happy to welcome travellers, still working on the fact that they were once colonized by the Empire, shouldn’t be a good feeling. But now they’re free, Medine wishes the Empire will be taken out in his universe too. People everywhere are still living in fear over there.

Zilva looks happy once he found a familiar local food vendor, he tosses the seller credit before grabbing two portions of that food, not forgetting to tickle the seller’s little child’s cheek who’s giggling happily.

“Here, try this. It’s their best local dish” Zilva offers one portion to him,

“...............” Medine just stares at him, “What makes you think I can eat right now” 

“Oh, you’re right. Sorry, I forgot. Save it for later then” Zilva realizes that Medine’s having his helmet on,

“Nah, you can have that” 

“Really? You sure you don’t want it? It’s good” 

“I’m sure” 

“I’ll get it for to go later then” 

Then Zilva manages to devour them down with such content hum and Medine just shakes his head.

But look at him, despite the man is already in his fifty but he still looks really good. Large strong frame and happy. Those beautiful blue eyes and kind smiles that Medine had lost many years ago. Medine suddenly feels his heart ache and he tries to shake it off.

“You’re okay?” Zilva asks, as if sensing something in him,

“I’m okay” Medine would say he’s okay, of course,

Then Zilva just shrugs, he wouldn’t argue if the person said so,

“Oh look, that thing is very delicious too!” Zilva points to another vendor with bright sparkling eyes, 

“Can we get the engine first?” Medine frowns beneath his helmet, this man is just so happy to see local food, really?

“Sorry” Zilva scratches his head and chuckles, 

And the way he’s naturally so cheerful like a child and funny, those dreadlocks look strange on him but also suited his personality, at least he’s happy and alive here. 

“You’re sure you okay? You’re really quiet. Are you hungry?” Zilva asks, 

“I am okay, let’s just get the engine and you can buy any local food you want” Medine rolls his eyes beneath his helmet and walks off,

“Hey, didn’t know you know the direction” Zilva calls after him, 

“I’mma leave you here and fly off with my son’s Crest”

“Nah, you won’t do that” Zilva chuckles as he walks after him.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year might be so hard for some people, many people out there.   
> Please know that you're loved and your effort isn't in vain. I will pray for everyone who's in need of prayers out there. We will get through this together.
> 
> #PrayForLebanon  
> #Beirut


	6. I got your back

/

/

/

“I think I’mma buy bikinis for the girls” Zilva speaks up,

“What?” 

They already got the engine and Zilva asks the shop to deliver it to their ship while they’re doing miscellaneous shopping now because they can.

“Bikinis. Don’t you think it will look good on them? Our granddaughters” 

“Our…..oh…..right” 

Medine really needs some time to process those through his head, that’s right he’s having grandchildren now. And….because Medine and Zilva got married in this universe that’s why Din is also Zilva’s son and Din’s children are also Zilva’s grandchildren, right. 

“I’m thinking of bright pink or flower printed, what you think?” Zilva has a big smile on his face, thinking of buying the girls cute stuff, 

“Whatever” Medine shakes his head, 

“Come on, be more excited, it’s for our grandchildren” Zilva’s trying to encourage him,

“They’re how old? Not even one year old and you’re putting them in bikinis? Seriously?” Medine turns to ask him, having hands on his hips. 

“Why not? It will look so cute on them. Look, I’ve done some research” Zilva shows him the hologram on his datapad, cute babies in bikinis, damn….they really are adorable and Medine is inclined to it. The fact that they’re just babies and wearing bikinis just makes it too damn cute.

“Fine, where’s the shop” 

“Over there, let’s go” 

Zilva quickly brings him to children's clothes and toys shop.

/

Medine is looking around in the shop, he touches this and that, these stuff are super cute. Damn, he never knew children stuff can be so cute, he got some for Din when he was very young but not many because they had quite limited budgets, mostly got them from flea market where they’re used toys or even stolen, sigh. 

Zilva walks past him with a cart loaded with toys and plushies, Medine blinks. 

“This one is also cute, I’ll take it too” He puts the one Medine just touches into his cart, 

Medine looks at the cart and frowns beneath his helmet, “Are you going to buy all of these?”

“Absolutely, will hand over some to the foundlings too” Zilva keeps picking stuff into his cart, he looks like a crazy housewife during sale season who keeps loading their cart tirelessly. 

“You know what, my mom used to complain that she didn’t have any girl so she missed the fun of dressing her daughters up. I kinda get her feeling now. It’s very fun dressing up the girls” Zilva just hums his good tune, 

Medine doesn’t want to think about it but the man looks good when he’s in a good mood, 

“Why don’t you have your own then?” Medine didn’t think much until the words get out of his mouth, 

“My own….kids?” Zilva actually pauses and looks at him carefully, 

“Yeah” Medine looks at him too, his eyes are honest beneath his helmet, 

“Well...we...we have tried….I mean..” Zilva stutters, he really doesn’t know how to answer this, and especially, to this Medine.

“We?” Medine asks,

“Yes, we. We have tried but...it didn’t turn out well” Then Zilva becomes quiet, he looks down at the fluffy plush in his hand. 

“Because of my health?” Medine is smart enough to piece everything together, 

“Yeah. But you know, Din was adopted and then boom, we are happily ever after” Zilva smiles the next moment, squeezing the fluffy plush in his hand and decides to take it too, 

“You know what” Medine speaks up, “I don’t mean to assume things but if me and him are the same person, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you would begin your life with someone else” 

He says it and looks Zilva in the eyes, “I’m sure he would wanted you to be happy”, doesn’t care anymore if this man would be mad at him for assuming things but Zilva just chuckles,

“He said the same thing, you really are the same” Zilva has the corner of his lips up but it looks a bit sad, 

“But I really can’t, I love you too much”

Medine just looks at him, 

“I mean him, I love him too much to be with others” Zilva quickly corrects himself, 

“I’mma go to the check-out now before I go broke” He goes to the checkout counter with the cart loaded with toys as he said, 

Medine’s eyes just follow him, he looks down a bit before searching for some cute stuff for his grandchildren too.

/

/

/

“Very interesting” 

The old ugnaught nods after he listens to everything Din told him, 

Din and Kuiil are on vdo call, Din really has no one he can consult about this with but Kuiil, he seems like the wisest of all the people he knows.

“I have heard of something like that but unfortunately never witnesses with my own eyes” Kuiil calmly says, IG is walking back and forth behind him, serving him tea.

“I will look into this matter further if that will help you” He kindly offers,

“That’s very kind of you, thank you” Din thanks him, behind him is a father who’s playing with his children, they’re laughing so loud, so embarrassing that Din shakes his head but he smiles a bit,

“Why do I have a feeling that you don’t really want to find out the result” The ugnaught speaks up,

“Well…..to be honest, I want my father to stay with us” Din confesses, “I know it sounds selfish but I really don’t want him to go” Not when they got to meet each other again now, 

“If it’s pure love then it’s not selfish” The ugnaught says,

“You think so?”

“Yes” He gives him a kind smile that Din has to smile back at him, beneath his helmet thou, 

“How are the babies doing?” He asks, 

“They’re doing great” Behind him is Paz who’s tossing the babies up in the air one by one and they love it, 

“Good to hear that, tell them I say hi”

“Absolutely, they’d love to hear from you” 

“Alright, until I find any further information. I have spoken”

“Thank you, Kuiil. Until then” Din nods and their line is cut.

Din sighs and comes to the nursery room where the babies are helping one another burying their father with their bodies on the floor, nice job.

“Look, here comes Papa! Let’s bury him too” Paz offers the idea and Din narrows his eyes, 

The kids then run up to Din, pulling at his pants,

“Alright, the most behaved one will get the milk first” 

After Din finishes, the riot of babies suddenly become quiet, they all look up to him with big puppy eyes. Paz shakes his head, that’s his cyar’ika’s power, something he can never possess, of course not.

“Good, now you can have your milk” Din lifts the girls up, “I’ll come back for you, son. Stay with daddy for now k?” 

“Uww” Nadine nods, he understands his role as a big brother, he will let his little sisters have the milk first, he’s a big brother, he can do this. 

Din sits down on his breastfeeding couch with two girls in his arms, they’re behaving when they’re having milk, of course. Their big brother and their father can just watch, they try to play with toys to distract themselves, they want the milk too, yes both of them.

Din just wishes his papa and dad are doing okay, they don’t contact him yet so they should be.

/

/

/

“You feel that too?” Zilva suddenly asks,

“Yes” Medine slightly nods,

They both feel they have been followed for awhile now since they left the toys shop. If they’re some kind of child beggar or orphan, they are willing to give away some of their toys but it doesn’t seem so.

“Next corner” Zilva whispers,

“Yes” Medine nods,

Then they turn to the corner. As the ones following them turn at the same corner, they are suddenly pushed down on the ground.

“Why are you following us?” Medine is having his knee on the man’s back and his both arms locked, pinning him down.

The one being pinned down grumbling and trying to shake Medine off but he just screams painfully instead.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Zilva talks to the one being pinned down, he’s guarding the area nearby, 

Medine’s submission grasp is super effective, the more squirming and resisting, the more painful it will become. 

There are two of them and the other one already runs off, Medine looks at Zilva accusingly as if asking why he isn’t following that guy but at least they got one of them.

“Speak” And his knee is pressing more firmly,

“Ahhhh!” The one on the ground keeps screaming, “We….we think that you have… a lot of credits...so….” He stutters out, 

“And you think robbing a mandalorian is a good idea” Medine spits through his gritted teeth and Zilva shakes his head, silently chanting prayers for the poor thief. 

/

They fly off with the Crest, leaving the fainted thief there on the ground after Medine dislocated his arm joint, poor bastard

“Why didn’t you follow the other one” Medine asks, 

“It’s unnecessary and I’d rather stay with you” Zilva shrugs,

“If you think I can’t take care of myself, I can” 

“I know, Medi” 

And they become silent.

“I know” 

Medine sighs heavily, this man wouldn’t leave him to get another thief because he was worried about Medine? He didn’t even have to do anything much to take one down.

“Just know that I always got your back” Zilva speaks up,

They are quiet again before the ship enters hyperdrive. 

Medine will let this slip then, at least he got some toys for his grandkids now, hopefully he can bond with them once again.

/

/

/

Later that day,

Medine is handing some plushies to his grandchildren, they’re mandalorian plushies. Soft from helmet to feet. Everyone is waiting with trembling heart whether the kids will take those or not. 

Finally the kids rush in and grab those in their hands, laughing and playing with them. Medine sighs with relief, as well as Din. They all got mandalorian plush to play with, totally safe with kids.

“Say thank you to your grandpa” Din tells them,

“Debedewah” Nadine says, shaking the plush in his hands.

The twin girls just wave at him, they can’t say thank you yet but then they go in to hug him and Medine is shocked. He immediately hugs them back. Gosh, this feels so good, he feels his eyes hot immediately. It has been such a long time since little children hug him. Din also coos, later the babies play with their new plushies and toys.

“Looks like they like you now” Din comments with a smile, 

“I hope so” Medine looks at them, his eyes are full of love, they’re really his grandchildren. 

The girls got big rounded eyes with long eyelashes, and little Dina even got light brown hair, they definitely got those from his son. Even if overall they resemble their other father more because let’s be honest, Vizla’s genes are quite strong but it’s still apparent to tell they’re also Din’s kid. And the little green child, he’s such a good-hearted one, he definitely got that from his Papa. 

Din looks at him watching his grandchildren, another reason that he doesn’t want his papa to go back where he’s from. He totally won’t mind if no one can figure out how to send him back, really.

Little Nadine just plays with his new plush, he shows it off to his father. The one he has is with silver armor, looking similar to Din.

“Yes son, that one resembles me” Din tells him,

Then he goes to his baby sister, the one that little CeCe is playing is a little larger with light blue armor, Nadine touches their heads together and Din almost chokes. 

The kids are laughing and keep pressing the plush’s heads together. 

Shit, Nadine must have witnessed their moments often enough so he remembers it, Medine is shocked already. 

“.....what did you do in front of my grandkids?” Medine can’t help asking,

“Nothing much, Papa… really” Din ruffles his own hair, “I’ve seen those with you and Dad since I was young too, come on” 

“....................” 

Then Din realizes what he just said, “I mean….in this universe…”

“I understand” Medine doesn’t take it to his heart, he understands that they were lovers here and they even got good decades living together. 

“My grandkids! I am back!” Zilva bursts in from the front door, 

“Waaaaaah” The kids all run to him, abandoning their new plushies. Medine narrows his eyes at him and silently planning a murder scheme. 

They’re all climbing him up like a tree and laughing together, Medine pouts, he wishes he had this moment with his grandkids too. Now they’re helping each other burying their grandpa, but think again, maybe no. 

“I got all of you the bikinis!” Zilva shows them the little bright bikinis, they look at those with awe.

“Bikinis?” Din blinks, 

“I know I already told him” Medine shrugs, “But they’re cute”

“I know they’re cute but…” Din isn’t sure whether his kids are still too little to wear bikinis,

Zilva puts them all in bikinis and they look super cute, everyone can’t help cooing, even Nadine is in bikinis too.

“My son too?!” Din sharply turns to his dad,

“I don’t want him to feel left out” Zilva gives a very solid reason, 

Din is a bit confused but they look super cute, even his son, their short chubby bodies with bright flower printed bikinis. Little Nadine feels new but he doesn’t protest, touching his new swimwear with his little three-finger hands. 

“Let’s go to the beach!” Zilva announces and all the kids are running to him,

“And erm…” He turns to Medine, “I’ve replaced the engine already, you can go and take a look” 

Medine blinks, “Thank you”

And off they go, the twins are sitting on his arms and Nadine is sitting on his shoulder. 

/

Medine walks over to his ship, a new engine has been replaced and she looks much better. A few more paint jobs and she will be good as new.

But where can he go? He doesn’t know this universe, maybe he has to stay here until anyone knows how to send him back, if he wants to go back at all…. Of course he does, he has to go back because that’s where he’s from. 

Din and Paz are watching the kids playing on the beach with their grandpa. They look super cute in bikinis on them, even Nadine.

“He puts our son in bikinis, can you believe that?” Din asks his husband,

“It’s cute, he’s still small so we can dress him up a bit. Once he’s older he can choose whatever he wants to wear” Paz has his arms around his husband’s shoulder, 

Din sighs, he’s right. They’re not even sure he’s a boy or something in between and who is Din to define that. He always thought he was just a regular man and then boom, got knocked up. 

Then the Crest is hovering in the air before she flies off, 

“Papa?” Din mutters, 

He’s testing the new engine maybe, hopefully he will be back before dinner. 

Nadine points up to the sky where the Crest just flies off, 

“That’s your grandpa’s Crest, not the one of your Papa’s, I mean it’s the same one but not the same, confusing I know” Zilva tells him and the little one tilts his head before resuming to his sand castle, he doesn’t pay his mind to something he doesn’t understand. 

/

After touring around the planet, the Crest is hovering in the space not far away. Medine is looking at the little blue and green planet, such a beautiful place. Remote and peaceful, far from any harms. If only his own tribe can reside here as well, he wouldn’t have to worry about running away from the Imps or feeding the foundlings anymore. Maybe he will try to look for this planet when he goes back there.

If he ever gets back at all. Medine sighs, he likes this place already but he has his responsibilities there, the foundlings and the tribe are counting on him. 

The Crest hovers out in the space for awhile before she goes back.

Not far away, another suspicious looking ship is hiding behind the nearby planet’s moon.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away, it's hard to write sometimes but I will try my best!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and Baby Yoda in bikinis LOLL
> 
> See you all again soon!


	7. Little Matchmaker

/

/

/

Medine is back before dinner because who is he to miss it,

“I think I have to officially thank you for taking care of my ship” He tells the older mandalorian,

“It was nothing”

Medine just looks at him and they stare at each other, those pair of brown eyes are super mesmerizing especially when staring him down.

“Thank you” He says finally,

“You’re welcome” Zilva touches his neck, almost sheepishly, 

Din finds them totally cute.

Din is helping his husband preparing their dinner while Medine helps taking care of the kids with Zilva, they’re all sitting and playing on the floor of the living area. The babies are a handful but they’re adorable and their grandpa loves them with all his heart so it’s totally okay. Medine loves them too even though he just met them. He’s so glad they have a lot of plushies and toys to play with, unlike where he’s from. 

The little green one with big round eyes and big perky ears walks up to him and sits on his lap. Both Medine and Zilva are shocked.

“Looks like he likes you” The larger man comments, 

“I hope so, he’s very cute” Medine holds on to him immediately, he’s so tiny and so cute, Medine feels his heart melt whenever he looks at him and when he tries to communicate even though Medine doesn’t really understand, only his incoherent babbling and his smile makes his world brighter already.

Nadine proudly shows him the mandalorian plush Medine got him earlier, 

“Yes, that’s mandalorian. That’s who we are, who you are, son” Medine tells him kindly,

“He’s sitting with papa” Din doesn’t miss that, he tells his husband, 

“It’s true” Paz nods, 

“I’m so glad they get along already” Din can’t help smiling as he’s peeling the shrimps and scallops, that’s all he can do in the kitchen, 

“Nadine is smart, I’m sure he knows he’s your father, his grandpa” Paz agrees,

Tonight’s menu is seafood spaghetti and Din is helping with preparing the ingredients since there are more people watching the kids. 

Paz is cooking, mixing, and stirring the sauce in the big pan like a pro, it reminds Din why he fell in love with him in the first place. A large strong mandalorian who can provide for his family. And his hormones are running wild in his body, damn it they’re not alone, maybe later when the kids are asleep or maybe he can ask their grandpa to babysit them for awhile. 

“You’re okay?” Paz asks because Din is blushing and smiling,

“Yeah” And he leans onto his husband and Paz doesn’t mind, 

The cooking smells so good but Medine narrows his eyes and wrinkles his nose at the scene, 

“Stink” He mutters under his breath, still not really okay with his son being so close to another man, said man is his son’s legit husband, whatever.

“I know, they’re always like that” Zilva shrugs, he knows Medine is super protective over his boy and it never changes. He smiles a bit thinking of how much they resemble each other, his Medine and this Medine. 

“Wah...uwah…” Little Nadine suddenly mumbles something,

“Yes son?” Medine asks him, 

His small three-finger hand reaches out for Zilva,

“Yes?” Zilva reaches out for him,

Little Nadine touches Zilva’s hand, he grabs his finger and brings his hand to touch with Medine’s, as if he wants them to hold hands.

Medine and Zilva are shocked, once their hands touch, some kind of electrifying vibe runs through their bodies from the touch and they flinch, have to let go immediately.

“What the hell was that?!” Medine curses, 

“I….I don’t know….” Zilva stutters too,

“Aah…” The little green child looks at them and his face turns sad, looking like he’s going to cry of why don’t they keep holding hands, 

“Woh...it’s okay, son. See? We’re holding hands now” To avoid making their grandson upset, Zilva holds Medine’s hand once again and he doesn’t resist, this time it’s okay, the spark is gone, phew. 

The child laughs and claps his hands happily, his baby sisters clap their hands too, they think it’s some kind of fun game playing. 

“Oh look, they’re playing together now” Din comments from the kitchen, 

Paz is concentrating on grilling the seafood but if his husband is happy, he’s happy too.

Din can’t help thinking that he’s so right, his father should stay here with all of them, with his family. He still hasn’t heard from the Armorer or Kuiil whether they know the way to send him back or even any assumption, so maybe he still has hope of convincing his father to stay with them. 

“Ganpa” Nadine suddenly reaches up to Medine, 

“Yes, I’m your grandpa, son” Medine bends down to him, feels his heart racing everytime he’s being called grandpa by such adorable kids, 

“Ganpa” Then he reaches up and tiptoes to kiss Medine’s cheek, Zilva’s eyes widen with that,

“Oh...I love you too, son” Medine kisses him back right in the middle of his wrinkled forehead and the child is smiling the brightest, 

That’s such a beautiful moment, Zilva wishes he has recorded it,

Medine loves innocent children, especially his own grandkids. He must have remembered this act of love from Din. Medine always kissed his young son, his face or hair, it was their expression of love between father and son. Medine is so glad it was passed down to his grandson as well. 

“Ganpa” Nadine starts pointing to Zilva and back at Medine,

“Yes?” They both are trying to understand him,

He points at both of them back and forth, he points at Medine’s face, 

“.....ki…..ki” 

“Yes?” They still try to understand, 

“....kiss...kiss” 

Medine’s eyes widen and Zilva almost jumps once they got the words, 

“What? You want us to kiss?!” Medine asks in pitchy voice, 

“.....kiss….” He still repeats it, he can only say a few words and fortunately this is one of them, 

“Kiss, kiss” Even his baby sisters are repeating after him, what da heck!

“Son, we cannot kiss… we are not...I mean…” Medine tries to explain to him, 

Then all three of them start to have their lips curve down as if they’re going to cry. They will cry if Medine and Zilva don’t kiss?! What da heck is going on?!

“We’re not your parents, we can’t kiss in front of you” Zilva explains but is that really a point?! 

The thing is they’re not a couple, not in this universe, not right now. 

It must be his son and his husband! Now Medine blames them, he thinks the babies must have seen them kissing so often so they think it's a normal thing to do within the family. 

Then three children start to cry and Medine suddenly freaks out, 

“What’s wrong” Din quickly comes to the scene once he hears the kids’ crying, they are fine just now.

“Your kids want us to kiss” Medine says truthfully, “And start crying when we don’t”

“What?!” Din quickly gets hold of his little son who’s still pointing at both Medine and Zilva, he’s really determined to have them kissed. 

“Son, you can’t tell people to kiss okay? They’re not married… not even a couple...yet” Din tries to explain to his son who’s blinking his big round eyes at him, the twin girls storm into him too.

“Alright, alright, I’ll hold all of you, but one at a time, k?” Din is trying so hard to give his kids all the love and attention they want, he’s an expert in multitasking already. 

Medine and Zilva look at each other and avert their eyes. What makes the kid do that?! Suddenly wanting them to kiss as if they’re a couple? He thinks it’s a normal act within the family maybe and Medine is family too. 

And what does Din mean, they’re not a couple...yet?

/

They all have dinner together, the kids calm down once they have their food. They’re munching them down cheerfully, they like food especially pasta or noodles. 

Medine looks at everyone on the dining table, a meal with his family, what good merit he has done that he deserves this. Something he’s never had for a very long time, in the beginning it was him and his mother, then him and his young son, then just himself. 

Medine looks down at his meal a bit sadly, 

“You’re okay?” Zilva can’t help asking, he tries to whisper softly but of course everyone hears it,

“.....I’m just thinking of my family” Medine speaks softly and everyone becomes quiet, 

“My mother, my son….I’m sure they’re in Manda right now but I still miss them” 

Zilva nods, Din can just blink, he understands that his father misses his young son but Din is still right here.

“Consider us your family, papa” Yes, Din says it, 

“You are” Medine gives him a beautiful kind smile, he’s beyond happy that he’s reunited with his adult son and even his grandchildren although it’s just for a period of time, he thanks any divine beings that have caused this.

Then Din can smile too, “Have more food, papa” He scoops more food to Medine’s dish, Medine blinks at that, hopefully he can finish it, but consider how tasty it is maybe he can. 

The babies are munching their food, they’re sucking in the spaghetti and it looks like some kind of competition between siblings and Nadine probably wins with his bloated cheeks. Both parents are just happy that their kids can eat a lot, they’re growing everyday and Din’s and Paz’s hearts are full of love and happiness, maybe not Nadine, maybe he grows a bit but not very apparent. 

Zilva looks at him and smiles a bit sadly, but at least Medine is feeling okay now. 

/

/

/

Since he has cleaned up his ship and it is in good shape now, Medine will sleep in his ship tonight. Din protests a bit but Medine wants to be in his familiar surroundings for once so Din lets him. Little Nadine is also coming with Zilva, they will spend their night like big boys they are. 

“So….sleeping in your ship tonight?” Zilva asks on their way to his cottage,

“Do you see the way they look at each other? They’re totally eating each other if we’re not there” Medine sneers, having his lips curved down,

“Yeah they’re always like that, that’s why I have my boy here, dun want him to wake up during the night because of strange noise and see something he shouldn’t” Zilva shrugs, the girls cannot climb out of their cribs yet but Nadine can, he even mysteriously appears in places, can’t risk it. 

Medine pouts and mutters beneath his breath, he knows his son is an adult now and happily married but still can’t help cursing, that’s his boy. 

“Well...if you change your mind you can come to my cottage, you know? The bed is clean, I’ll share the living area with my boy” Zilva offers, 

Medine just looks at him,

“Are you asking me to spend the night at your place? That’s pretty lame, the way you say it” 

“Hey, what are you thinking? It was genuine invitation and my boy is here, what do you think I can do” Zilva motions to Nadine who’s in his floating pod, 

“Kiss….kiss….” He’s still pointing at both of them and Zilva almost pulls his hair, why aren’t you helping me son!!

But then Medine chuckles, 

“Maybe next time” Then he walks to his ship that’s docking nearby, 

Zilva just stands there, watching everything until the hatch closes up. Medine’s chuckle is still ringing in his ear, that voice is so beautiful. 

Maybe next time, he said?

What is Zilva even thinking, nah, that’s just normal courtesy, manners, whatever they call it.

But it looks like this Medine is more relaxed with him now, that’s such a good sign, isn’t it? After spending the whole day together and other stuff.

Zilva walks into his cottage a little bit lightheaded. 

“What should we do tonight, son? How about teaching you another opera song?” Zilva asks the little one in his pod, 

“Kiss….kiss…” Nadine still points his finger to Medine’s ship and Zilva is dumbstruck, the kid is still on it?!

“We cannot kiss, son….we’re not a couple yet… I mean…. Arrrrhhhhh how to explain this!” Zilva is frustrated, pulling his hair on the porch and Nadine is narrowing his eyes like he’s not impressed, why can’t you two just kiss!

Medine looks through the small window of the Crest and chuckles, this man is so funny, pulling his own hair in front of his own cottage. Himself in this universe was so lucky….

Medine sighs and prepares himself to sleep, a quick bath and a session of meditation before that, maybe if he concentrates enough he might know the cause of himself being here and how to go back. 

Little Nadine just listens to his grandpa singing his opera that night and narrows his eyes, unimpressed. 

Not far away, a mysterious ship is looming above the night sky, waiting for the right time.

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely chapter before things intensify abit, nope I'm not planning anything....really //whistling


End file.
